The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary selection of Fuchsia hybrid with the pollen parent a different unnamed, unpatented Fuchsia hybrid. The crossing was made during July of 2010, at a research greenhouse in Norfolk, UK. ‘FWUNW20-0’ was discovered by the inventor, Marie Bradford at the same research greenhouse in May 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FWUNW20-0’ was first performed in Norfolk, UK, at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative terminal cuttings in Summer of 2011. ‘FWUNW20-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.